Romance in the Common Room
by XxTruLuvIs4everXX
Summary: Weak title. So sue me. Just a little love story between Ron and Hermione. COMPLETE! One-shot, whatever that means.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously.**

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story ever, so be gentle on the reviews, okay?**

It had all happened so gradually that she didn't even recognize it until she was completely sprung. One minute her feelings were platonic, the next thing she knew she was head over heels for him. What was going on? And why on earth did she have to fall for _him_? Him, the clumsy red head. Him, who won't study for anything. Him, who eats like a complete pig. Why him? What was so special about him? What had caused her to fall absolutely in love with him?

She remembered the day they met, on the train. How cute he looked, with his mouth stuffed with candy, and his goofy grin spread across his face. She remembered how much of an idiot he was, never studying, and how afraid he was, and still is, of spiders. She smiled to herself as she remembered his whimper and the frightened look on his face. He was so adorable. She also remembered how bossy she used to be, but she had changed. She had changed for him. Anything for him. She'd jump off a bridge if he asked her to.

But did he know? Of course not. Nobody knew, except for herself of course. Well, maybe Harry suspected something. And maybe Ginny did, too. But other than that nobody knew. The last thing she wanted was for her secret feelings to be revealed to the whole school. The very last thing.

The fire in the common room burned fiercely. She stared at it, lost in thoughts of him. His smile, his laugh, those gorgeous blue eyes of his. How he snores when he's asleep, and how he stuffs his face with food when he's starving. His old, hand-me-down robes that he somehow manages to make them look brand new. His messy, bed-headed red hair, and the goofy, lopsided grin. She thought about his very poor study habits, his excellent Quidditch skills, and how he always manages to make her smile, no matter what her mood. She loved him, that was for sure.

Suddenly she felt eyes on her. She looked toward the door, and her eyes met with the familiar blue ones that she'd come to love. The fire added a beautiful glow to his face, making him seem handsomer than she ever thought possible. His hair was messed up more than usual, and she could tell that he had a hard time falling asleep by the way his pajamas were all wrinkled and the way his hair stood up in all directions. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach at the site of him.

He headed for the couch that she was sitting on, and sat right down next to her. She felt herself grow tense at the very little space between them. But she didn't show it. She looked down at her lap, and fidgeted nervously. She felt his eyes on the top of her head, and she then looked at his face, and into those mysterious eyes.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Of course not," she replied. _Not while you're here_, she added silently. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all." _I was too busy thinking about you._ "What about you? You're up, too."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Same here. Couldn't sleep."

Awkward silence. More awkward silence followed that. Her face was glued to her hands in her lap; she could not meet his eyes, for fear of what she might do.

She felt his fingers touch her chin. He gently lifted her head up so that she was looking him straight in the eye. Her heart melted at his gaze, and how focused his eyes were. God, she loved his eyes. She could drown in them.

"Hermione," he whispered, "I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat at those three little words. She felt herself flying, and she couldn't help but smile. His lopsided grin entered his face, and her heart melted all over again.

"I love you, too, Ron," she whispered back.

The next thing she knew his lips were against hers, warm and soft. She felt her body become warm all over, and she didn't want this moment to end. She pressed herself against his body to deepen the kiss, and deepen the kiss she did. She saw fireworks, and she knew that her feelings for him would last forever.

She, Hermione Granger, was in love with Ronald Weasley. Forever.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It sucked, right? But would you please review? It would definately brighten my day. Thanks!**


End file.
